Farwell
by ThistleThorne
Summary: Robin's last thoughts just before he dies. I hate writing summaries!


Farewell  
  
I stand alone on the blood-red tor watching Much and my fair Marion run for  
  
safety. I've shot all my arrows, save for the last. The sheriff and his men are slowly advancing, fear still in their eyes though I stand alone. Even now, he still fears me, and that is my greatest weapon--the one that will give Marion and Much the extra time they need to get to the security of Sherwood. Doesn't deRainault understand that I will not run, that this is what is meant to be?  
  
I think back to the last sight of each of my friends and grieve at the pain I know this will bring to them. Will they understand what I've done? Will they accept the man I've seen in my dreams--the one who is to follow me as Herne's son? It is for him that I will shoot my last arrow, a sigh to all who can see that I am passing the flame on to another. I only hope that he  
  
can overcome the doubts I've sensed in him and take up the mantle of the Hooded Man.  
  
Nasir, my silent friend, where were you this last morning? What called you fr om our camp in the early light of false dawn? What will my death mean to you? You are still so much a mystery to all of us. The first time I saw you was at the archery tournament where I took back Herne's Arrow, and you were  
  
the slave of Simon de Belleme. Yet, when you had me at your mercy, you gave me my life. What was it you saw in my eyes in that brief moment as you crossed your swords at my throat? I gave you your life and freedom in return, and you followed me to the wood. I still don't know why you came to Sherwood but don't give up the fight. Follow he that is coming for he is also worthy to be called Herne's son.  
  
The last sight I have of Little John is of him rushing towards a hut in Wickham. I don't even know if he's dead or alive. No, he's alive. I would know if he, or any of the others, had died. The giant friend whose gentleness is at odds with his strength. I freed you from Belleme's dark magic. Often you would stand between me and Scarlet when we had one of our  
  
many arguments. Your quiet words would cut short our anger. You gave me your loyalty, trusting that my fire would keep you warm. The fire isn't dying, John, it's just being passed on to another. Stay by the fire; keep warm by its glow.  
  
There's so much hatred in you, Scarlet, but don't let it consume you. It has nearly cost you your life on more than one occasion. You taught me to  
  
use Albion and gave me the skills of a soldier. Will you understand that even a soldier may be willing to lay down his life in a just cause? I saw you battling six of the sheriff's men as I ran from Wickham, determined to win no matter how great the cost. Your hatred of the Normans will no doubt  
  
grow with my death, but be careful, Scarlet, for someday it may be your downfall. Don't hate me for leaving you as did your much missed Elena. Like her, I have no choice. Continue to fight for freedom for our people.  
  
Brother Tuck, you followed your Little Flower to the wood. Although my god  
  
is not yours, you chose to stay and accepted the many beliefs Sherwood holds in its shadowed depths. The look on your face as I left you in the forest told me you knew what is going to happen. I think that of all who followed  
  
me, only you, and perhaps Marion, knew what mantle I had been given by Herne and what it truly means to be the god's son. And like your White Christ, another God's Son, I, too, am a sacrifice. Comfort Marion, help her not to  
  
grieve too long. And remember, the god's son will be reborn.  
  
Much, my brother in all but blood, will you ever be able to forgive me for what may seem a lie? I will be with you later, but not in the way you think. I've watched you grow from babe to man and defended you when others called you half-wit. You see things differently that the rest of us. And, if not  
  
for you, how long would it have taken for me to come to the wood? My death  
  
may be hard for you to accept, but I ask you to try. Treat the one who is to come as brother and know that someday we will be together.  
  
Marion, by bright, beautiful May Queen, I still don't know what drew us together. What is it you saw in the peasant who burst into your room that long ago day? You have made my life complete, and it is you I shall miss the most. Sending you from my side is the hardest thing I've ever done, but with you safe, I know I can face what I must without fear. I told you dying is easy, but only when those you love most are safe. Forgive me that half-truth. From your hands my unseen, unknown brother shall receive Albion. Support him, my beloved one, and if it is meant to be, do not be afraid to  
  
love him. I don't want you to spend your life grieving for me. You deserve so much happiness. Your last words still ring in my ears and lend me the strength to do what I must. I love you, too, my beloved Marion.  
  
My last arrow is nocked and I let fly, a final smile upon my lips. My brother, son of the Horned One, I am now free. I give you the flame to light the way. Rescue my friends, keep them together to continue the fight. I break my bow and drop it to the stones at my feet, a sign that my fight is,  
  
at last, over. The clatter of wood on stone is the only sound that rings through the air. Even the birds have ceased their singing as if they know what is going to happen and what it means. Then I hear the sheriff yell, "Fire!" The wheel turns and my soul takes flight. Remember, my brother, nothing's forgotten. Nothing is ever forgotten.  
  
To give what we can...To take what we must, To dance the spiral, To be one with the magic, To live--and die-- free! 


End file.
